Inside of My Beauty Face (Slow Update
by mooeziel
Summary: Jeon Jungkook sangat ingin membalaskan dendam kakaknya. Siapa sangka wajahnya yang sangat cantik dapat berpengaruh besar dalam hal ini? Namun sayang, kelima bastard itu malah terhipnotis!
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

All Bangtan Boys Member

Other Cast

Length : ? Chapter

Rated : PG-13

Warning [!] Mengandung kata-kata kasar

My very first story. Hope you enjoy, reader -nim

.

.

.

"Ya, kau bisa membawa kakakmu setelah kami selesai melakukan pekerjaan kami. Tunggulah sementara waktu. Aku harap kau bisa meng-ikhlaskan kepergian kakakmu ini, nona, saya turut berduka. Permisi." Lelaki paruh baya itu membetulkan letak kaca matanya, dengan sedikit ulasan senyum, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang belum sempat menarik nafas untuk membalas ke –basa basian—sang dokter.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu perlahan memalingkan pandangannya kea rah pintu putih yang menjadi saksi atas ketidak adilan Tuhan dalam memberikan takdir –setidaknya itulah yang ia kira– pada pemuda tersebut. Secercah bulir putih jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, membawa sedikit rasa gaduh yang telah membutakan pikiran seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Hyung, sekarang aku harus bersama siapa?" Ia terjatuh ke lantai. Pukulan keras yang tidak dapat dihitung seberapa banyaknya telah ia tumpahkan pada lantai bening tidak berdosa di rumah sakit itu. Bahkan berdiri saja tidak punya kekuatan, apalagi tersenyum, itulah yang kini pemuda itu tengah rasakan.

Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jeongjin, sepasang saudara yang telah bersama selama 16tahun. Kini kenangan mereka telah mati seiring kepergian seorang anak berusia 17tahun yang bahkan belum bisa disebut dewasa. Naas, alasan kematian Jeongjin adalah sesuatu yang seringkali diremehkan dalam pandangan manusia pada umumnya.

"God Bless you, bro. Noona, kau harus sabar"

Jungkook mengusap wilayah kelopak matanya yang mulai membengkak. Menulusuri sekujur tubuh 'mahluk' yang tiba-tiba datang dan kini sedang menatap prihatin dirinya. Jungkook berdiri dan menatap sejenak pemuda yang masih saja menusuk bola matanya dalam, 'Kau harus sabar, aku akan selalu bersamamu' kurang lebih begitu arti dari pandangan pemuda berambut kecoklatan muda tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Taehyung, teman dekat nya Jeongjin di asrama. Senang bertemu denganmu, noona. Jeongjin tidak banyak bercerita tentang mu, tapi aku ingat dia pernah bilang kalau dia punya seorang saudara yang selalu menjaganya. Kau perempuan yang hebat, noona"

Taehyung tersenyum simpul sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kehidupan di asrama memang sangat keras untuk Jeongjin"

"Terima kasih. Bisa aku meminta waktu mu sebentar?"

Jungkook berjalan perlahan melewati Taehyung yang mengikuti derap langkah 'gadis' di depannya. "Oh ya." Dalam beberapa langkah, aktifitas mereka terhenti saat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya sedikit hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung. "Aku laki-laki, dan aku lebih muda darimu sepertinya."

.

.

"Jadi ini semua karena ulah 5 bangsat itu? Sialan!" Jungkook melemparkan kaleng soda yang baru saja diberikan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat pemberiannya di sia-sia kan begitu saja oleh pemuda cantik yang telah membuat jantung kecilnya berdetak kencang sedari tadi.

"Ya. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Jungkook?"

"Apa kau bodoh, hyung? Tentu aku akan mendamprat kelima bastard itu."

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, membuat sang pemilik tangan bergidik ngeri. "Hey, kau sedang emosi. Mereka adalah kelompok paling kejam di asrama pria, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Kookie"

"Lepaskan aku, sialan"

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, baru saja ia sadari bahwa tubuhnya reflek melakukan hal yang diluar batas normal kejantanan kaum adam. "Hehe, maafkan hyung ya. Tapi aku sarankan, kau buang jauh-jauh dendam mu itu, mereka hanya akan meremehkan mu sebagai pria karena wajahmu yang cantik itu. Ya, kecuali kau perempuan, mungkin itu akan berbeda jadinya haha"

"Kau tau? Aku akan melakukan apapun demi membalaskan dendam kakakku"

Dan lagi-lagi, Taehyung baru sadar bahwa ia telah menyesatkan otak pemuda yang tengah duduk bersamanya.

.

.

-3 days later-

"Kookie! Ini sudah hyung bawakan berkas-berkas yang kau min—" Map kuning itu jatuh tanpa sadar. Astaga, aku terhipnotis? Atau aku sedang bermimpi?

Cubit pipi kanan, cubit pipi kiri, dan sedikit lebih keras. "AW!" I-ini bukan mimpi!

"Taeyung Hyung! Kau kenapa sih?!" Mahluk itu kini tengah membungkuk di depanku, mengambil map yang baru saja jatuh. Helaian rambut panjangnya sudah mulai menutupi paras yang sangat menakjubkan itu.

"K-kau" Ia berdiri lagi. Kini ia menatapku. Astaga, lihat bibirnya yang imut itu. "Biarlah mereka berkata aku adalah gay. Biarlah badai menerpa, bahkan hidup ku menjadi sengsara. Asal kau tetap bersamaku, Kookie"

Taehyung, kau mulai gila. Tunggu. HEY DIA ITU SEJENIS DENGANKU KAN?

"Ya, aku gila. Aku mulai gila. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Kookie?! Arght" Aku menatap kedua bola matanya. Mulai dalam. Semakin serius.

"Kau tidak berniat menciumku seperti di drama-drama itu kan? Hey aku masih punya sesuatu yang panjang. Kau tau itu kan, hyung?"

Ah sial.

.

.

 **Next Day, 07.30 AM**

"Bagaimana kalau para gadis itu menjambakmu? Bagaimana kalau wigmu terlepas? Bagaimana kalau kau berenang bersama para gadis itu? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengajakmu mandi bersama? Bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan, Kookie?!"

Taehyung tidak juga membungkam mulutnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus saja melontarkan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa Jungkook. Ini adalah ide buruk bagi Taehyung, tapi tidak bagi Jungkook. 'Aku akan melakukan apapun demi membalaskan dendam kakakku' terus-terusan terngiang di kepala pemuda itu, cukup kuat untuk menepis kemungkinan buruk yang dapat kapan saja menimpanya.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Dengan koper merah yang ia bawa, tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan, ia berjalan mendekati gedung pencakar langit itu bersama Taehyung yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Berbagai respon ia terima dari seluruh murid yang ia lewati. Ada pro dan kontra, manusia selalu begitu. Ada yang menatapnya sinis, dan ada yang menatapnya takjub, manusia selalu begitu.

"Hyung, hari-hari ku sebagai perempuan akan dimulai dari sekarang" bisik Jungkook pada Taehyung yang masih ragu akan ide ini. Nekat demi mencapai tujuan, manusia lagi-lagi selalu begitu.

"Ah! Lihat siapa yang datang setelah 5hari kabur dari kawan-kawanku! Taehyung—ssi, seorang penakut yang menjadikan kematian sahabat payahnya sebagai alasan untuk libur. Dasar pasangan payah haha"

Jungkook memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah mencengkram kerah baju Taehyung. Senyuman yang muncul dari bibir tipisnya menimbulkan sedikit gumpalan empuk di pipi pucat pemuda itu. Dengan modal nametag bertuliskan 'Min Suga' membuat Jungkook semakin yakin bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari 5 bastard sialan yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Jeongjin.

"Hey, siapa gadis ini?" Suga mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Cantik" pemuda itu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari kerah baju Taehyung, mencoba meraih sehelai rambut palsu yang terpasang rapih pada kepala Jungkook.

'Tahan dirimu, Kook. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat' pinta Jungkook dalam hati. "Maaf" Ia menepis tangan Suga sebelum sukses meraih rambut palsunya. "Aku ada urusan, sampai bertemu lagi." Dengan sigap, Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung kemudian meninggalkan Suga yang masih mematung.

Taehyung terdiam selama perjalanan ke ruang guru. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena membayangkan perilaku 5 bastard yang akan segera ia terima. "Sudahlah hyung. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Masih ada aku, hyung" ujar Jungkook singkat.

"Kook, hyung hari ini sudah mulai masuk kelas. Kamu kan siswa baru, jadi baru besok mulainya. Kita pisah disini ya, Kookie. Ingat, langsung ke asrama. Bye bye, kookie" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya semangat sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kencang meninggalkan Jungkook. Aneh, wajahnya kembali berseri-seri dalam sekejap.

Jungkook tidak menggubris ucapan halus Taehyung. Malah membuatnya semakin ngeri dengan sahabat kakaknya yang satu itu.

"Aw" Jungkook meringis setelah seseorang baru saja menyenggolnya kencang dari belakang.

Samar-samar matanya menangkap sosok yang terus berlari dan lama kelamaan menghilang. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Apa mereka tidak diajarkan sopan santun?

Setitik darah keluar dari kulit halus Jungkook. "tergores peniti baju orang tadi ya". Terpaan angin pagi menggelitik leher Jungkook, membuatnya tidak memperdulikan luka yang cukup besar di lengan atas kirinya. Ia menatap ke atas. Membayangkan wajah kakaknya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena kejadian itu. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, Jungkook pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam asrama.

.

.

"084. Ini dia"

Jungkook kembali memastikan nomor yang tertera di selembar kertas berjudul 'informasi asrama putri'. Pemuda itu lega, setidaknya ia dapat bersantai sebentar tanpa ada gangguan dari para bastard. Ia kira 5 bastard sialan yang paling sialan dari yang paling sialan di sekolah elit itu adalah satu-satunya mahluk yang harus ia waspadai. Namun, tebakannya meleset.

"Iya honey, nanti malam kita lanjutkan ya" Seorang pemuda berkulit sawo keluar dari bilik pintu kamar bernomor 084. Baju seragamnya tidak dikancing, tanpa sebuah kaos dalam, tubuhnya terekspos jelas. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis ikut keluar dari bilik pintu itu. Seragamnya tidak dikancing, untung saja ia masih menggunakan bra. Ya walau itu termasuk hal yang kurang sopan, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak menggunakan sehelai kain pun.

"Kau siapa?"

Gadis itu menatap sinis Jungkook. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, agar terlihat seperti para artis yang bermain dalam drama-drama romansa Korea.

Pemuda berkulit sawo tadi juga baru sadar bahwa terdapat mahluk mungil manis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka dengan rasa jijik yang meledak-ledak.

"Kalian, kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"

Si pemuda sawo tertawa samar mendengar pertanyaan mahluk manis yang dengan jelas mengemukakan rasa tidak suka pada dirinya. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengurusi urusanku, atau aku akan menghilangkan paras cantikmu itu, nona."

Jungkook mengepal tangannya kuat. Bila saja mereka mengenal Jungkook sebagai laki-laki, mungkin wajah pemuda itu sudah hancur seperti bubur. "Aku tidak takut, sialan" gerutu Jungkook dengan suara kecil. Dengan pendengaran yang bagus, si pemuda sawo dengan jelas dapat mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir mungil Jungkook.

"Ah" Ia melangkah kan kaki jenjangnya kearah Jungkook yang mundur perlahan karena jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Makin dekat. Sangat dekat. Jungkook tidak punya ruang lagi untuk menjauh. Dinding putih telah menyentuh pundak pemuda cantik itu.

"Ternyata kau ingin jadi korban ku selanjutnya ya?" Tangan sawo-nya mulai bertindak nakal. Ia mulai berniat untuk menyentuh bibir mungil Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang mulai panas melihat tingkah mereka.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa seorang gadis berkaca mata tengah memperhatikan mereka dibalik dinding besar yang membatasi barisan kamar asrama dengan ruang depan. Ia kebingungan dengan apa yang tengah ia saksikan. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut karena memaksakan untuk mengingat sesuatu yang terlampau sangat lama. Tidak salah lagi, yang dia lihat didepan matanya memang orang yang sama yang ia kenal bertahun-tahun silam. Benar-benar tidak salah lagi, ia adalah Jeon Jungkook!

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 Special Taegi

**[Special for V's birthday and Taegi (Taehyung & Suga)'s moment). Nangis bermalem-malem karena mikirin kondisinya Taegi. Ditambah nonton berbagai fancam On Stage in Kobe nya Bangtan Boys tanggal 27 Desember 2015. Cuma OT5 yang tampil tanpa Taegi. Jungkook, Jin, Jimin nangis T^T bingung, padahal jelas-jelas kata pihak Bighit, Taegi Cuma butuh istirahat dikarenakan kondisi mereka yang kurang sehat. Mereka juga uda diperiksa, dan gaada sesuatu yang serius. TAPI WHAT THE HELL GUE TETEP NANGIS?! Okey stop crying and start praying. Get Well Soon our alien and our swaggiest 3] Enjoy!**

.

.

 **Taehyung's Pov**

"Hyung, kau kelihatan kurang sehat" Aku meneliti setiap inci dari wajah imut sunbae ku yang satu ini. Mengedintifikasi tetesan keringat dingin yang megalir dari dahinya.

"Tidak apa" Suga mengerang samar.

"Tidak apa-apa? Kau gila, hyung? Jelas-jelas keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahimu, ditambah tadi kau sedikit mengerang. Kau sakit, hyung?!" Tentu saja aku kesal bila dia masih menjaga image dinginnya disaat-saat seperti ini.

Suga hyung terdiam. Ekspresinya nampak aneh.

"Ckck, kita bertemu lagi, Tuan Min" Aku menoleh pada sumber suara.

3 Pria dewasa dengan wajah terhiasi beberapa luka baret berdiri dihadapan kami. Mereka bertiga tersenyum licik, tidak, tepatnya sedang mencemooh kami. Sepertinya yang berdiri ditengah antara 3 kawanan itu adalah pemimpinnya karena ia berdiri sedikit lebih depan dibanding 2 orang lainnya.

Mengapa ia menatap Suga hyung dengan tatapan tajam? Ah, atau tatapan benci? Apa yang terjadi? Ku alihkan pandanganku pada Suga hyung. Ia menunduk. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Biasanya, bila ada seseorang yang menantangnya, ia akan langsung menghabisinya. Tapi, apa yang sedang kusaksikan sekarang? Ia berbeda.

"Suga. Ah bukan, maksudku Yonggi. Adik kecilku, sekarang kau sudah besar rupanya." Si pemimpin tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Suga hyung. Ah tunggu, siapa itu Yonggi? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini?

Orang itu lagi-lagi bertindak aneh. Dia bergerak seperti ingin memeluk Suga hyung. Oh, jangan. Suga hyung benci dipeluk!

BRAK!

Tuhkan.

Sebentar.

Apa yang akan terjadi?!

BRAK!

Aku menghampiri Suga hyung yang tersungkur di ujung ruangan. Darah! Bercak darah yang jelas berada dibagian tulang rusuk kanannya. Dia dalam bahaya. Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya.

Aku harus menelfon polisi dan ambulance segera. Namun aku baru sadar, apa yang sedang dilakukan 3 pria tadi?

Aku menoleh kearah mereka. Disanalah mereka. Kembali menyunggingkan senyum licik kea rah Suga hyung. Lalu, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Senyum mereka semakin lebar. Aku kebingungan. Sampai salah satu dari mereka megeluarkan sebotol bir yang sudah habis. Sudah pecah diujungnya. Tentu, akan sangat menyakitkan bila seseorang ditusuk oleh botol itu.

Mereka kembali menatap Suga hyung. Lalu mereka.

Lalu mereka.

Lalu mereka.

Mereka ingin melemparkan botol itu kearah Suga hyung?

Aku.

Aku harus menyelamatkannya.

Aku harus melakukannya.

Demi Suga hyung.

Demi

Suga

Hyung..

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sial aku memimpikannya lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku memimpikannya? Dari hari kehari kalau aku memimpikan hal itu, membuatku terus-terusan teringat kejadian 1tahun lalu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung?

TBC


End file.
